A little bit of Heaven, but a little bit of Hell
by QueVeeBee
Summary: “Don't touch me,” Blair warned, her voice changing in pitch, the quiver in her voice evident. Chuck knew the signs, he knew her better than she knew herself. She was responding. After all this time, she was still not immune to him. RATED M. C/B. xoxo
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, i know i have other stories out right now and i shouldn't be adding anymore writing to my plate at the moment, but i couldn't help myself. Besides, there will only be one or two more chapters to this, it's very short. Anyway its A LOT of sexual content so...you've been warned. Anyway, i hope you enjoy. Reviews always appreciated. Happy Readings! xoxo

* * *

**

"Don't push your luck, Waldorf," Chuck threatened quietly as he paced the length of the room, the knuckles of his hand colored white as he held on to his glass of scotch tightly. He didn't care if the glass shattered in his hand and cut and mutilated him. In fact, he might even revel in the pain that it would bring, as long as he had something else to focus on besides the petite brunette that had cornered him in the empty library of the Archibald's home.

Of course she would luck stunning. It was like a sick, twisted game God played with him. Every time he saw her, she looked irresistible, beautiful, perfection incarnate. Not a hair out of place, no ill fitting makeup, no out of style fashion or disturbing body hygiene. She looked better and better with time. And alongside that, with each passing moment of time she came closer and closer to becoming Mrs. Nathaniel Archibald.

The glass in his hand made a distinctive screeching sound that informed him it wasn't within a thread of it's life. Fuck!

Blair stood by the door of the room, hand cocked on her perfectly rounded him, lips pouty and pursed sardonically at him. She looked ravishing and she knew it. Red Valentino dress hugging her pert breasts, cinching at her waist tightly, showing off her amazingly small waist, and rounding out generously at her curvy hips and bountiful ass. God he wanted to grab on to her ass, grab on to it as her long, lean legs wrapped around his waist and he shoved his cock into her over and over until she forgot her name. Until he could manage to forget her face. Which he figured would take a lot of fucking in order to accomplish. He smiled slightly at the direction of his thoughts.

"I asked you a question, Bass. What are you doing here?" Blair asked with a slight edge to her voice. She pushed away from the door and walked over to the desk, sitting on the edge and crossing her arms under her breasts.

Chuck's eyes struggled to focus as her breasts rose a few centimeters out from beneath the silk of her dress, and her creamy thighs were revealed as her dress hiked up higher on her legs. Whether she was doing it unconsciously or not he didn't know, nor did he care. His hand twitched in sync with his crotch as he fought to suppress the sudden burning desire that spread through his veins.

_Damn infuriating woman!_

"I told you not to push your luck. What are_ you_ doing _here_?" Chuck threw back instead, avoiding her question with a calm tone he was truly not feeling. He was shaking on the inside. His heart was thundering like a pack of wild horses on a rampage. He cock was throbbing as painfully quick as his heart, his entire being focused on that pulsing point. _Why the hell **is** she here? _

He hadn't seen her in over six months. Six months. When she'd told him that she was marrying Nathaniel, and that their "relationship" had to end. He'd walked out of her life that day, swearing he would never see her again, wishing all sorts of damnation on her and Nathaniel. She'd ended their affair without a second thought, the realization that her childhood fantasies were finally coming to fruition prompting her to kick him to the curb. He'd vowed he'd never speak to her again, never think of her again. He'd devoted the following three months to fucking any and every woman that came his way. He'd fuck himself senseless and then drank himself into alcohol induced comas. When he wasn't having sex or drinking, he would take a hit of any drug he could get his hands on, and that always led to more fucking and more alcohol.

After three months of living in a slow, consuming hell, he'd decided to crawl himself out of the hole he'd buried himself into. He'd gone on to London, where he'd started a new business venture the likes of _Victrola_, and finally earned the respect of his father. He'd worked on the start up of the company, and then a few days ago he'd heard from Serena and Eric who'd mentioned Blair and Nate's engagement party.

And now here he was.

She asked him what he was doing there.

He had no idea what he was doing there.

Maybe he wanted to see his former best friend and his former lover walk down the aisle to wedded bliss. Maybe he wanted to congratulate them and torture himself. Maybe, just maybe, he wanted to see her one more time. Because once she was married and became Mrs. Blair Waldorf-Archibald, he would never be able to lay an eye on her ever again.

"How am I pushing my luck?" Blair asked with a slight edge to her voice. "This is, after all, my house. And I'm asking you what you're doing here since you weren't invited. I don't care for the fact that you've decided to show up at my wedding rehearsal, mere hours before I get married. And after all this time no less. It's been months, Chuck. Now I repeat...what the hell are you doing here?"

Chuck walked closer to the desk until he caught a whiff of her perfume and cursed under his breath. It was the same perfume. The same perfume she always wore. The perfume she knew tortured him and was his undoing.

"I repeat...don't push your luck. I don't think you're aware just how much I've drunken tonight," Chuck drawled hotly as he approached her and stood a few inches in front of her, trapping her against the desk she leaned against.

"And what is that suppose to mean? Should I be afraid?" Blair laughed in that condescending tone he hated. _Bitch. Just like always._

"I don't know. Maybe," Chuck said causally. "Why did you follow me in here, Waldorf? Why are you not out there entertaining your guests?" He asked as he absorbed the finally drop of his drink and slammed the glass against the desk.

Blair's eyes flinched slightly, but she refused to budge from where she stood. Mainly because she had no place to go.

"Well I just wanted to make sure you weren't here to make a scene. And also, to tell you that your presence is not really wanted," Blair said as her eyelids lowered a fraction, and a dark glint colored her eyes.

"Don't worry, princess. I'm not here to make a scene. And I was actually invited. By Nathaniel. So you see, my presence is desired." Chuck lifted his hand and traced a line down her arm, basking in the feel of her silky skin.

"Don't touch me," Blair warned, her voice changing in pitch, the quiver in her voice evident. Chuck knew the signs, he knew her better than she knew herself. She was responding. After all this time, she was still not immune to him.

"You're not married yet," Chuck shot back casually as his hand settle comfortably against her hip.

"Chuck, I told you this was over. Months ago. Don't start this right now..." Blair warned on a whisper. The feel of his hand against her hip causing her resolve to falter.

Six months ago she'd told him she'd accepted Nate's proposal. Six months ago she'd told him she would marry Nate Archibald. Six months ago she had hoped he would beg her not to marry Nate. She'd hoped he'd ask her to stay with him, that he'd fight for her. But he'd let her go. He'd let go of two years of love, sex and passion. He'd thrown away years of comfort, of obsession, of desire. He'd never made their relationship more than a sordid affair, and she couldn't continue living her life that way. No matter how much she wanted him. No matter how much she loved him.

She loved him. Loved him since the first time she'd made love to him. From the time she'd lost her virginity to him. When she'd came back from college, she'd started dating Nate again out of habit, but then Chuck came into town and they'd began their elicit affair all over again. Chuck wanted to remain casual. He was comfortable with sharing her with Nate, which infuriated Blair and yet she couldn't keep away. And so she'd tolerated years of secrecy, of unfaithfulness, of secret rendezvous in corners, closets, bathrooms, bedrooms. She'd tolerated years of lies and deceit all for the magic of his touch, for the way he made her feel alive, something Nate could never do. But when Nate had proposed, promised to give her everything she'd ever dreamed of, she couldn't resist. Chuck gave her everything, everything but that. She couldn't give it up.

"Blair...you know this was never over..." Chuck reasoned as his other hand came up and wrapped around the back of her neck. He leaned in close, his breath warm and smelling of liquor against her cheek.

"Chuck, please." She sounded weak. She sounded desperate. He needed to pull away. If he didn't...if he didn't she wouldn't be able to control herself.

"Just one more time," Chuck whispered against her ear, the feel of his warm breath sending her every nerve ending into overdrive. She felt her body clench and unclench in response to his words, her body long denied the magic of his touch.

"Chuck...no..." Blair breathed pathetically as she felt her body sagging against the desk.

"Yes..." Chuck breathed back, turning his face and capturing her mouth with his own.

There was no softness, no romance, no tenderness or promises. He wanted her. Wanted to prove he could still have her. Wanted to prove to himself that he could fuck her and walk away, just this one last time. He wanted to bury himself inside of her until this driving lust that propelled him toward her was satiated and he could move on with his life. He needed to get her out of his system.

Raking his hands savagely across her thigh, he hiked her dress up toward her waist until he reached the band of her underwear. He'd met a thin strap of lace and looked down at her exposed body. She wore a scrap of black lace, a barely there material that offered glimpses of white skin beneath. Groaning at the sight, he cupped her through the material, and with his finger, prodded against her wetness.

God she was wet. She had soaked through her underwear after only a rough kiss. The lacy underwear was now pressed intimately against her clit, with his finger rubbing vigorously back and forth. She felt her cunt pulsing, throbbing, signaling how close her climax was.

_I shouldn't. I can't! _her mind cried uselessly.

"Mm, you're almost there aren't you baby?" Chuck groaned against her ear as his hand continued to work her clit, in slow circles and hard, fast strokes.

"Chuck...no...God..." Her climax broke through her as she writhed wildly beneath him. The contents of the desk scattered across the floor as she moved and rubbed herself against his body. Chuck held her close and captured her wetness against his hand and fingers. As her movements quelled beneath him, he brought his fingers to her mouth and traced her lips with her wetness. Again he captured her mouth, with the taste of sex and desire in every sweep of their tongues.

Blair moaned desperately beneath him as her hands worked their way to the front of his pants and removed his manhood quickly. Her small hands clasped him firmly between her fist, and she began to pump him expertly, in a way only she knew how. Pushing him off of her, she knelt on the floor in front of him, and staring up at him wickedly with that oh-too-familiar glare in her eyes, she took his cock into her mouth.

Chuck almost came apart right then and there. He hadn't felt this sweet heaven in so long. Her warm tongue, full lips, sucking motion were all too much in his present state. As she began to work him with her tongue and hand at the same time, Chuck pulled her away roughly and lifted her effortlessly onto the table.

"I'm going to fuck you now," he said softly, and she spread her thighs in complete acquiescence.

He slipped inside her easily, her tight walls wrapping firmly against him and milking him with her wetness. A loud, guttural groan escaped his lips as he felt that exquisite perfection he felt only when he was buried to the hilt inside of her.

"Tell me..." he moaned between pants, his breath failing him, but needing to know just the same.

"What?" she gasped just as he reached the enticing inch deeper, touching her in a spot no one else could.

"Does he fuck you like I do?" Chuck asked roughly, stilling his movements as he looked down into her eyes. Blair strained against the loss of Chuck's thrusting length and moaned in frustration.

"Tell me," Chuck bit out between clenched teeth. Having her writhing beneath him was difficult, and he was afraid he would lose control sooner than he wished.

"Chuck..." Blair pleaded desperately. How could he expect her to talk at this very moment?

"Tell me Blair. Who fucks you better?" he repeated.

Blair stared up at him wide eyed.

Chuck smiled and moved slightly within her, reaching that spot he touched moments ago and eliciting a gasp from her. "Does he do this?" Chuck asked as he began a slow tantalizing motion that rendered her breathless and had her gasping and groaning beneath him. She grabbed onto his hips, trying to quicken the pace, but enjoying the slow, consuming feel of his cock sliding in and out of her just the same. She began gyrating her hips, touching her g spot with the movement, feeling herself on the brink of climax.

Chuck allowed her to bring herself closer and closer to orgasm. As he felt her walls begin to flutter against him, he grasped on to her hips and held her firmly in place. Blair cried at the loss of contact, at the loss of a mind numbing orgasm.

"Or does he do this?" Chuck started as he lifted her legs over his shoulders and began to pound inside of her at a neck breaking pace. In a few swift thrusts she was crying beneath him, gripping, groaning, scratching, moaning. She was falling apart. She was...

He stilled his movements once again. "Does he fuck you like I do?" Chuck asked again, his breath short, his own control barely in check.

Blair felt the tears in her eyes as her body pulsed and vibrated beneath his weight. "No...no...never," she whispered quietly, knowing it was the truth no matter how much she wanted to fight it.

"Who fucks you better?" Chuck grounded out.

"Y-you. Always you," Blair cried out, reaching up and grabbing his face. She pulled him into a rough, wet kiss, and Chuck lost himself inside of her, over and over and over.

He was in heaven.

She was his hell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So here's another chapter...it's still along the lines of Chuck/Blair sex...like the last chapter :-)**

**Sorry, the lack of C/B interaction has riled my imagination into overdrive regarding "action" LOL**

**ANyway i hope you guys enjoy the chapter. Thanks for all you guys who took the time to review, and for those of you reading along and enjoying. Reviews always appreciated. Happy Readings!

* * *

  
**

_Wake up in the morning, stumble on my life  
Can't get no love without sacrifice  
If anything should happen, I guess I wish you well  
**A little bit of heaven, but a little bit of hell**_

_This is the hardest story that I've ever told  
No hope, or love, or glory  
Happy endings gone forever more  
I... feel as if I'm wasted  
And I'm wasting every day _

--xoxo--xoxo--xoxo--xoxo--

* * *

"I knew dear old Nathaniel couldn't scratch that itch," Chuck mumbled on short breath. "I always knew it."

Blair's eyes shot open as her hands curled into fists on his shirt. "Get off of me," she squirmed from beneath him. "Get off me right now!"

Chuck groaned in frustration as he slid out of her warm body and leaned against the rumpled desk, looking like a very satisfied man. His hair was mussed from where she'd grabbed him, pulled him and tugged him like a mad woman. His lips were swollen and marred with her red lipstick. His shirt was loose and wrinkled, hanging open right over his semi erect penis. _Asshole. Even when he pisses me off he looks absolutely delicious._

Blair stood from the desk and began setting her clothes back into place. _What was I thinking? My God Blair, you're about to be married and here you are having sex with Chuck Bass during your engagement party!_

"Oh come on now, Blair. Let's not spoil a good thing. You still have another few minutes before your guests even notice your gone. Why not put them to good use?" Chuck teased as he wagged his eyebrows suggestively.

Blair's face flushed to shades of red that competed with her red dress and former lipstick. "You're an asshole. An insufferable, intolerable, poor excuse-"

"Poor excuse for what? A man? Because I don't think that fuck session I just gave you was a poor excuse for anything." Chuck wiped himself clean with the tails of his shirt and began pulling his pants up.

"You're infuriating. I can't believe I let you touch me!" Blair huffed as she walked, or more specifically stomped, to the other side of the room to use the mirror that hung over the fireplace.

"_Let_ me touch you? Oh please...you don't let me do anything. I do whatever I want," Chuck countered, beyond annoyed at this point. He hated this part. The fighting. The bitching. It was always the same shit with her.

"I don't think so, Bass. And this thing," Blair said signaling back and forth between them with her hand, "never happened. Got it?" Blair turned dark eyes on him as she pinned her hair back on top of her head and adjusted the straps of her dress.

"Right. Because the come dripping down your legs doesn't speak volumes of what just happened in here. And don't pretend you didn't come looking for this. Why else would you follow me in here? You know what being in close proximity to each other leads to," Chuck said as he served himself another hit of scotch and took a seat on the couch.

"You're disgusting and repulsive. No I didn't come over here looking to get mauled by your dirty paws," Blair answered indignantly. _Please, there were plenty of other men, if Nate didn't do it for her, who would bed her if she only but batted her lashes at them. __**Only those men aren't Chuck, now are they Blair?**_

Damn stupid voice inside her head! That nagging conscious was worse than Chuck himself.

"Right. So are you really leaving to rejoin the party knowing that I have another two or three good rounds left in me?" Chuck asked casually as he finished his drink in one sip and grinned behind the glass.

Blair shuddered inadvertently and cursed whatever misfortune had been cast upon her. _Goodness gracious, I'm not a hussy. At least not anymore. God why don't I just learn to stay away from this man. He's no good. He's a horrible influence._

"Yes. Of course I'm leaving you ass," Blair said vehemently, but her feet refused to move.

Chuck's soft laughter piqued her temper and yet she could do nothing but stand and stare at him as he stood and walked casually toward her. She could see his already prominent erection straining against his pants, and her body began drumming appreciatively at the sight. _Who are you kidding, Waldorf? You're still a hussy. For Chuck Bass, you're the world's biggest slut!_

Shame ripped through her as she felt her body wet and ready itself for sex.

"I thought you said you were leaving," Chuck muttered softly as he pressed his hips against her waist from behind and dragged his fingers lightly across her shoulder. She could feel every throb and pulse of his erection against her back. Her inner walls pulsed and contracted in tune.

"I am..." Blair squeaked unconvincingly.

"Good." Chuck stated it simply, though his hand began to unzip her dress from behind, exposing her silky flesh to the cool air of the room. He saw the goosebumps form beneath his touch and he leaned over to kiss a warm trail down her back.

Blair sighed blissfully, turning in his arms as his mouth reached the end of her unzipped dress. He was kneeling before her now, looking at her with such intense, hungry eyes that she felt herself come undone before him. "Take me. Now. And don't you dare say a word."

Chuck snickered at her command. "Mm. Sure my love. Your wish is my command."

Blair's mind was too overwhelmed with desire and unsatisfied lust that she missed the endearment.

Chuck's mind was too overwhelmed with desire and unsatisfied lust that he himself missed the endearment.

He slid the dress off her to form a pool at her feet, standing up and guiding her to the couch.

"We're going to take our time this time around. I want to enjoy every moment of this," Chuck whispered as he laid her down gently on the couch. He undressed her remaining undergarments between kisses, licks and tiny bites. Blair returned the favor, undressing him hurriedly, but kissing every inch of exposed flesh along the way. _God this felt good. She didn't care what he thought of her for giving in so easily. She didn't care that she was missing her own wedding rehearsal. _All she cared about at the moment was dousing that flame that had been burning within her the moment she'd spotted Chuck walk through the doors of the Archibald's, soon to be hers, home.

"You taste so good," Chuck groaned against her neck as he licked and nipped at her skin.

"Chuck...please..." Blair moaned beneath him. His words were enticing, his touch riveting. She needed him now.

"Easy, B. Nice and slow, remember?" he said as his hand roamed further down her body and pushed her thighs apart. His fingers dipped between her slick folds, and he growled in pleasure at the feel of her warm wetness dripping against his fingers. Looking down at his hands, he saw his own come mixed with her wetness and he lost it then and there.

"Oh fuck..." he grunted as he attacked her mouth with a ferocious need and rammed his fingers into her body without regard.

Blair responded instantly, her cry being swallowed by his thrusting tongue and grazing teeth. "You don't...you don't realize what you do to me, Waldorf," Chuck moaned against her ear as his fingers worked a wonderful rhythmic ebb and flow that drove her to the brink of consciousness. She felt lightheaded, she felt short of breath, and she felt that if she didn't find release at that very moment she would die.

Chuck's fingers suddenly withdrew from her, causing a pitiful cry to escape her lips. "Chuck! No!"

"Shh.." Chuck whispered as he adjusted himself between her legs.

Blair's eyes drifted wistfully shut, already feeling him buried within her without him actually being there.

"No. No Blair. Open your eyes. I want you to look at me. I want to look at you," Chuck said as he tangled his hand in her curls and pulled her head up. Blair's lids opened up slowly as she looked into his eyes shyly and bit her lip nervously. "That's my girl. Now keep your eyes on me, baby."

Chuck slid inside her then, both sighing in gratification at the feel of the other around and inside them.

Their movements were slow and deep. He thrust and she met him. He slid out and she pulled back. It was gentle, it was sweet, and it was love. She saw it in his eyes.

He was looking at her the way he use to look at her all those years ago. He was tender, he was generous to her needs, he was full of emotion and barely restrained passion.

He saw it in her eyes.

She was looking at him the way she use to look at him all those years ago. She was slow and sexy in her movements. She was giving herself over to him completely, her heart in her eyes, a sheen of barely restrained tears glazing her eyes.

He kissed her then.

She kissed him back.

And their bodies began to weld against each other even tighter and more desperate than before. He grabbed her hair. She grabbed his hair.

They tugged and grunted. They thrust, bumped and ground their hips together, faster and harder with each beat.

They moved perfectly in sync with each other. The awkward grasps against wet, sweat sheened skin adding to the eroticism. Nothing felt out of place. Nothing was wrong. Everything was perfect. Everything was how it was meant to be.

"Oh God...Blair...I...I..." Chuck groaned, feeling his body beginning to convulse.

"Let go, Chuck. Please..." Blair whispered with a desperation that scared her. Her body was shaking and quivering, ready to join him in ecstasy.

Chuck held his weight up for a second, looking deep into her eyes and grunting as he stared at her, "I love you."

Blair's heart burst then. Her body matching the feeling as she felt herself erupt beneath him. "I love you too. Oh God, I love you..." she moaned as she raked her nails down his back, bringing him to his own fulfillment deep inside her body.

They were in heaven.

Neither noticed the person standing in the doorway.

They would soon be in hell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok guys here you go! I hope you guys like the chapter. I'm going to write a final epilogue just to put all the loose threads together. I hope you guys enjoyed it thus far. Reviews always appreciated, and i'm trying to answer as many as i can, but between writing three stories and school...well you guys know how that goes. Anyway r&r. Happy Readings! xoxo**

* * *

_This is the way you left me,  
I'm not pretending.  
No hope, no love, no glory,  
No Happy Ending.  
This is the way that we love,  
Like it's forever.  
Then live the rest of our life,  
But not together. _

--xoxo--xoxo--

"Is it true?" Blair panted into his ear as the thrill and the ecstasy began to subside, and her heart began to calm and return to normalcy. He'd said he loved her. She'd told him she loved him too. She had confessed the emotions she had kept buried within her for so long at the sound of that beautiful revelation.

Chuck heard Blair talking somewhere in the deep recesses of his mind. He had never exploded like that before. He had never been so taken away, lifted away and perched on a fluffy pink cloud as he was at this very moment. The woman was a toxic drug for him. Slipping inside her always brought him closer and closer to a certain death. A sweet, heavenly death that he would gladly die for as long as he got to experience what he had just experienced over and over again. He'd die a thousand times over, just to enter the heaven she offered him.

"Hmm," was all he managed to mumble against the thick curls his face was currently buried in.

"Chuck...?" Blair asked again, drawing small circles at the base of his spine with her nails.

"Hmm," Chuck said again, this time lifting his weight on his forearms and looking down at her. She was a beautiful angel. Pink and flushed. Hot and soft. Smiling up at him with those beautiful eyes that captured all that was beautiful in the world. She was an ethereal goddess, created to tease and taunt him and drive him insane every time she was near.

"Is it true? What you said..." she asked softly as she stared deep into her eyes.

Ahh...she was asking about those three little words he had thrown out there right before he reached his peak.

_**CLAP. CLAP. CLAP.**_

Chuck looked up at the sound of applause coming from the door.

"Nice little performance. Too bad I only caught the end part," Nate growled furiously from where he stood by the door. "You know, just for future reference, there is such a thing as a lock. Maybe you guys should try using it from now on."

Blair squealed at the sound of her fiancé's voice and struggled to sit up. "Chuck, get off! Get off!" she pleaded desperately as she covered her chest and began to squirm beneath him.

"Don't bother Blair. You two can finish up here. I'm sure Chuck can go a few more rounds," Nate said as he turned to leave.

"Nate wait!" Blair pleaded as she stood and grabbed her dress, placing it haphazardly over her body and struggling to catch up with him.

The door slammed violently behind him, leaving the two lovers in a chilling silence.

"Let him go, Waldorf," Chuck said quietly, breaking the silence as he began to dress himself slowly.

Blair turned around, tears spilling down her face. Desperation etched in each worried line.

"I didn't want him to find out this way. Not this way," she cried as she stumbled over to the couch and sat down.

Chuck slid down next to her, taking her hand in his and squeezing gently. "Go get cleaned up. You can go talk to him later. I'm sure you'll figure something out," Chuck said, his heart aching as he spoke to her. She looked so destroyed, so pained at having Nate walk out on her that way. He was willing to let her go if it erased that hurt in her eyes.

Blair looked up at him then. "You want me to marry him?" she said coldly as she snatched her had out of his grasp.

Chuck looked at her confused. "Isn't that what you want?"

Blair shook her head and laughed without a hint of humor. "Did you just miss what happened in the past thirty minutes? Because I was there...Were you?" she asked dryly, standing from the couch and putting some distance between them.

"Of course! What a ridiculous accusation!" Chuck shouted, offended at the thought. "But you were so desperate to get away from me and run after dear old Nathaniel that I figured you wanted to...to...whatever the hell it is that you two do," he finished more calmly.

"We do nothing! Nothing! Nothing like we just did. Nothing that even comes close!" Blair confessed. "And I don't want to marry Nate! I just told you I loved you, you fucking idiot! Do you think I just say that to anyone? Do you think I would say that and then just turn around and marry someone else?!" Blair shouted as she paced the couch before him.

"Wow, that's just the declaration of love I was looking for," Chuck answered sarcastically, enjoying the anger spewing out of the little spit fire's mouth. _**This**_ arguing he could get use to. The one that contained "I Love You" between the rest of the sordid words. He actually kind of enjoyed it. His little bitch in heat.

"Oh shut up, Chuck! This is funny in absolutely no way!" Blair stomped over to collect her shoes and underwear.

"So...you love me?" Chuck asked as she crouched over the couch attempting to gather her things. "I mean, you've said it twice, but once it was in the throes of our amazing sex and the second time was followed by the words 'fucking idiot.' So I'm a little confused," Chuck teased as he walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

He pulled her up against his hard body, leaning over her so she was forced to dip back just to look into his eyes.

"What do you think?" she whispered hotly, the tears gone from her eyes, replaced by a glint of passion underneath.

"I think that you absolutely adore me. That you love me with every fiber of your being. That you've spent the past few months yearning to be near me once again and confess to me how consuming and powerful your feelings for me are. That not only do you love me, but you can't picture your life without me," Chuck whispered as he kissed her right cheek lightly.

"I think that you are completely infatuated, swooned, and every other word that means love, with me. I think that I drive you crazy and wild, that I piss you off and cause you to hate me sometimes. But I know you love to hate me, just as much as I do. And I know all this, because I love you too. I love you the same exact way that you love me, maybe even more. And it's not because you fuck me like no one else can, it's not that you take me to heaven and then back down again to our own little hell, but it's because when all is said and done, you're the only woman that I ever thought of right before closing my eyes and you're the only woman that I ever think about when I open my eyes in the morning." He kissed her left cheek lightly then.

Blair smiled wickedly up at him, her heart swelling, her mind forgetting all about Nate, the Archibald's, her mother, and all her guests outside and what Nate must be saying about her to them. Chuck Bass had just told her he loved her. Again. And in no ordinary way. He'd told the reasons for his love and the way that he loved her.

Six months ago she thought that everything she had ever wanted had come true when Nate Archibald, her high school sweetheart, had proposed to her. She thought that her dream of being married, having 2.5 children and living in a house with a white picket fence in the suburbs was finally coming true. Now, at this very moment, she realized that her dream all along had been this right here. Having Chuck Bass tell her he loved her, in the way that he had told her he loved her.

Neither one of them were perfect and she knew that. But he loved her despite her imperfections. No, he loved her because of them. And she loved him the same way. She loved everything about him, all the wrongs he managed to make feel right, all the rights that seemed wrong but were perfectly right for her. She loved him exactly the way he had said: consuming, powerful, desperate, head over heels, etc etc.

"Well...now that's the declaration of love _I _was looking for. But now you've made the simple "Yes I love you" that I had prepared for you seem so crappy," Blair joked.

Chuck smiled as he kissed her hotly against her lips. "Don't care. Say it anyway," he mumbled against her lips.

Blair pulled away from him and smiled. "I love you exactly the same way you just said. You know me too damn well."

Chuck laughed as he pushed her onto the couch and lost himself in another ferocious kiss.


	4. Epilogue

**Ok ya'll, this is it! Thanks so much to everyone who has been reading and reviewing and enjoying this fic alongside with me. The ending is sudden, but i figured you all could guess what her response would be. So yeah, i hope u guys enjoy this final chapter and let me know what u think. Happy Readings!! xoxo

* * *

**

"So how did it go?" Chuck asked as he laid back in his bed, his shirt hanging open on his sides, his silky boxers offering an appetizing look at the lump on his crotch.

Blair sighed exhaustedly as she took a seat next to him. "It went. That's about all I can say."

"That bad, huh?" Chuck concluded as he sat up and crawled over to her side of the bed. He began rubbing her neck and shoulders softly, lovingly, tenderly.

"Mmm. That feels nice...i needed that," Blair groaned in pleasure as Chuck's hands began to work at the knots in her neck and back.

"So...do I have to force it out of you?" Chuck joked as he began trailing kisses down the side of her neck.

"Oooo," Blair moaned. "If this is your idea of torturing me into talking, then I plea the fifth."

Chuck laughed huskily against her throat, sending tantalizing vibrations against her skin. "Come now Waldorf. Just tell me real quick and I can get to giving you what you want."

"What_ I_ want? Isn't that _your_ cock pressed up against my back? I think you want it just as much..."

Chuck flipped her onto her back and pressed his body against her as soon as the words left her mouth. His erection pressed intimately against her mound, the clothes barely a barrier to the heat and pulsing need beneath it all. Her hands automatically hooked behind his neck, bringing his lips closer to her own. "Don't worry, Bass, we got as good a blessing as we're ever gonna get. Nate was mad, but...whatever. I don't care. And Serena actually laughed and applauded when I told her."

Chuck grinned, his signature Chuck Bass smug smile as he brought his lips that small distance to her own, crashing on them desperately.

"Mm...you were gone so long...I missed you," he sighed into her mouth, tasting the sweetness of her lip gloss, feeling the warmth and velvetiness of her tongue. They had only been separated for a few hours and he already felt desperate and tormented. He couldn't get enough. Not six months ago, not now. He didn't just miss her body, but he missed her voice, her touch, her wit, her sass. He missed the entire package. _This is what love is? Then what the hell was I so afraid of?_

"Well, if this is how affectionate you are when I'm gone, I'll start staying out longer," Blair joked as she began pushing the shirt off his shoulders and easing her hands down to the waistband of his boxers.

"If you dare, I'll hunt you down and fuck you wherever you are," Chuck threatened, though the idea actually appealed to him. Yes. Maybe he would let her wander around. He could fuck her in restaurant bathrooms, dark clubs, lounges, and every other hidden corner of the city. Yes. He'd have to let her stray once in a while.

"Is that suppose to dissuade me from doing it?" Blair responded, reading his mind easily. Her thoughts just as depraved as his own.

Chuck laughed, "That's why I love you. You're as wild and wicked as I am."

"Yes. And because of that, it won't be fucking. We'll be making love," she teased as she stuck out her tongue at him and grabbed his cock in her hand.

He was about to complain, but the feel of her small yet strong grip wrapped like a glove around him erased any thoughts from his mind. Groaning in pleasure, Chuck flipped them over, laying back on the pillows with Blair mounted astride him.

His little vixen worked the power she knew she had over him, rubbing him methodically with her hand. She would bring him close to mind numbing pleasure and then slowed down her strokes and smile at him wickedly. Chuck felt his every nerve ending hanging by a thread. It was so amazing, but so infuriating all at once. He needed her. No time for games.

"Get on," he growled hotly. "Now!"

Blair squealed as his hands reached on to grasp her hips. "Patience. Not now." Her small hand reached out to grab his erection once again, but Chuck pulled away and grabbed her hand in his own instead.

Pulling her swiftly against him, he thrust his tongue deeply into her mouth, showing her with his kiss what he meant to do with her body. Blair's resistance melted under him, her body becoming liquid, her hands falling to her side. Chuck took advantage of her dazed state and turned her onto her back. His hands quickly began stroking her body in long caresses, exciting her every nerve ending and turning himself on even further. She felt like home, so perfect and so right in his hands. He knew now that this was what was missing.

"Want me to slow down?" he asked as his hands slipped between her wet lips and began playing with her swollen clit. He rubbed and stroked gently, feeling it swell even further beneath his touch. His fingers found their way to her entrance and he teased her lightly, pulling in a few inches and then back out.

"No...noo...." Blair groaned as her hips thrust upward trying to pull him in deeper.

"Patience. Not now," Chuck teased, repeating the words she had told him minutes before.

"You're infuriating! I don't even want it," Blair pouted as she pulled her hips back and turned her head away.

She felt his weight shift over her, disappointed that he was moving away. "You don't, do you...?" Chuck asked, his signature smile evident in his voice.

She shook her head petulantly, trying to calm her breathing and feign sleep.

_Breathe Blair. That's it. One. Two. Thre-_

He rammed into her then, savagely, violently. Heavenly.

They both gasped and held their breaths.

She was incredibly tight around him. He was incredibly deep within her. It felt so right to have their bodies come together. It wasn't sex. It was so much more than that.

_Oh God. Oh God._ Blair thought as she felt his cock reach that wonderful distance further where they both lost control.

She was screaming, bucking, scratching her way to release. "Oh God, Oh God...Chuck."

Chuck felt like praying too. He needed patience. He needed control. _God, what is it about this woman that drives me to within an inch of my sanity? Why this obsessive need to claim her, stake her, ravage her body hungrily? _

"Chuck! More..more..oh please..." Blair continued her symphony of panting between pleasurable rant.

He wasn't one to keep a woman waiting. Especially not when that woman was Blair Waldorf. And especially not when Blair Waldorf was making all those erotic sounds against his ear. It would take a lifetime to forget the sounds of her breathy sighs and moans. The woman was engraved into his very heart and soul.

And so he sped up then. Because she wanted him to. Because he wanted to. He thrust into her harder and faster. He was sweating. She was having a hard time breathing. His hands reached between their bodies and he began to rub her clit as he maintained his neck breaking pace. He could feel her body fluttering and the high piercing scream just before she climaxed in a frenzied break.

The throbbing feel of her walls around him, the wetness of her orgasm drenching him, were all too much for him to contain himself any longer. He found his rhythm then, that slow and forceful thrust that always took him over the edge. And that's just where he landed.

"That...was...amazing..." Blair breathed against his ear as he lay spent and comatose on top of her.

Chuck simply nodded, too exhausted to speak.

"Bass...I love you and all, but I can't breath," Blair joked as she squirmed beneath him.

Chuck laughed lightly as he slid out and off her, planting himself firmly on the bed next to her.

"You know I was thinking..." Chuck stated after a few moments of silence in which they were both fighting to come back down to earth.

"Yeah...?" Blair sighed as she snuggled closer to him and placed her head against his chest. His heart pounding beneath her ear was mesmerizing. Heavenly.

"I want to have a baby with you."

Blair froze beneath him.

"I want to marry you."

Blair gasped as she sat up in bed.

"I want it all and so much more with you."


End file.
